Dejaria todo
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Mario se hizo cargo de Sonic de niño... pero va a casarse y eso les causa dolor a ambos. Songfic basado en la cancion de Chayanne


**HOLA! Nunca escribí un song-fic pero tenia ganas así que estaba escuchando la radio cuando mi mente Yaoista me traiciono LOL**

**La canción es archirecontraconocida de Chayanne!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de SEGA y Nintendo**

**Enjoy**

Mario había sido su tutor desde que sus padres habían desaparecido, apenas tenia 11 años cuando eso ocurrió y de eso habían pasado 7 años. Pronto cumpliría los dieciocho y podría comenzar su propia vida, porque cuando paso poco después de la navidad de sus quince conoció a una encantadora chica de cabello dorado y ojos llenos de ternura.

Peach era su nombre y además de hermosa era muy dulce.

**He intentado casi todo para convencerte**

**Mientras el mundo se derrumba todo aquí a mis pies**

Le había dicho que Peach y el eran muy diferentes, que lo que ambos sentían era una profunda amistad mal interpretada. Se notaba desde kilómetros y eso podían preguntárselo a cualquiera.

La diferencia de edad entre ellos también era un problema, sin contar que su familia no estaba de acuerdo en que su única y joven niña se casara con un hombre casi veinte años mayor que ella… no seria fácil su vida teniendo en cuenta la posición social de la muchacha.

Le había puesto como argumento que no podían casarse al menos hasta que el pudiese abandonar la casa. Ya había sido una molestia en su vida desde niño y no quería meterse en su matrimonio.

Lo único que no le había dicho era que lo amaba y por eso no quería verlo con ella a pesar de que fuese la mejor mujer del universo.

**Mientras aprendo de esta soledad que desconozco**

** Me vuelvo a preguntar quizás si sobreviviré.**

Jamás había estado solo, aun cuando sus padres desaparecieron dejándolo solo y solo enterado de que su familia estaba llena de deudas, él siendo un amigo estrecho de sus progenitores había sido el encargado de cuidarlo.

"Ellos… tuvieron que irse. Pero si quieres yo me quedare contigo"

En realidad habían dejado un documento en donde especificaban la custodia del hombre y dejaban bienes a disposición del chico de cabello azul.

Jamás había hecho nada por si mismo, se imaginaba con él siempre y por ello no se esforzaba demasiado ¿Cómo haría para seguir adelante si nunca creyó necesario el independizarse? Tantas cosas que no sabía y tendría que aprender una vez que se separaran para siempre.

**Porque sin ti me queda la conciencia helada y vacía**

** Porque sin ti me he dado cuenta, amor, que no renaceré**

Tirado en su cama, trataba de no pensar en nada más, si lo único que ocupaba cada rincón de su mente eran los dulces recuerdos que tendría que olvidar. Le dolía pensar que todo lo que en algún momento lo hizo feliz, era lo que mas le lastimaba en ese momento.

No podría volver a empezar, ya había comenzado de cero una vez con la partida de sus padres… pero solo no quería hacer nada mas que dormir y despertar pensando que todo era un mal sueño.

** Porque yo he ido mas allá del limite de la desolación**

** Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión.**

-Sonic… ven a cenar- llamo el castaño- Vamos, creo que no has comido nada en todo el día-

-No, esta bien. Comí algo en casa de Shadow y no tengo mucho apetito-

Era mentira… no sentía ganas de comer y tampoco tenia nada de apetito. Pero sabía que si al menos no se sentaba a la mesa, el oji azul no comería también, tenia que esforzarse para fingir su buen humor.

-Pero si es pasta, tal vez coma un poco-

**Y yo te juro que…**

-Claro que lo es, con estofado… se lo que te gusta-

-No lo sabes- murmuro inaudible con una triste mirada.

Se sentaron a la mesa y el chico encendió el televisor.

-Mhm…Por cierto- coloco los platos a la mesa- mañana Peach y yo vamos a ver las cosas para la boda. ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos?

-Seria mal tercio… Jajaja…-

**Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras**

** Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión**

** Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos**

** Y dejas en pedazos este corazón**

** Mi piel también la dejaría**

** Mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida**

** ¿Y que mas da perder?**

** Si te llevas del todo mi fe**

** ¿Que no dejaría?**

** _Duelen mas tus cosas buenas cuando estas ausente_**

_** Yo se que es demasiado tarde para remediar**_

Pasaron los días y el hombre de bigotes llego a su casa una tarde de jueves sorprendiéndose de que nadie lo recibiese. Por lo general, Sonic abría la puerta antes de que llegara saludándolo con una bella sonrisa.

Sus platicas animadas sobre lo que le había pasado en el colegio, su trabajo de medio tiempo o simplemente ocurrencias que hacían de él un chico muy jovial y entretenido.

De vez en cuando hasta le preparaba la cena o alquilaba alguna película para quedarse descansando después de un duro día de trabajo.

Esos detalles lo había hecho enamorarse de él, pero el mismo Sonic se veían incomodo por el hecho de que se casara con Peach. Le parecía mal por muchas cosas y seria peor si le decía que a quien amaba era a él… sumaba que ambos eran hombres a todos los problemas.

Además, el compromiso se había hecho oficialmente hacia unos días atrás y el casamiento estaba próximo a llegar.

_** No me queda bien valerme de diez mil excusas**_

_** Cuando definitivamente se que ahora te vas**_

-Hola, Mario- entro con unos papeles en la mano.

-Llegas muy tarde-

-Es que estaba viendo un empleo que tenga donde quedarme. No podía encontrar mucho así que…-

El joven dejo su bolsa en una de las sillas de la sala, se lo notaba pálido y cansado. Así que su tutor se acerco para sentir su calor, estaba helado y era extraño teniendo en cuenta que era primavera en ese momento.

-Sonic, te dije que puedes vivir con nosotros- le sonrió amablemente- Eres de la familia y no podría dejarte ir porque voy a casarme… es decir… algún día te iras… pero no es necesario que te precipit…-

-Encontré un lugar. Es un restaurante que necesita de mozos, tiene un horario completo así que puedo quedarme allí mientras trabaje en los turnos que dispongan- paso a su habitación- Comenzare a llevarme mis cosas y me iré definitivamente antes de la boda. Te lo prometo-

_**Aunque te vuelva a repetir que estoy muriendo día a día**_

_** Aunque también estés muriendo tú, no me perdonaras**_

-Es triste pensar que vas a irte- dijo parado en la puerta de la habitación- Desde que me lo dijiste… creí que no lo habías pensado bien-

Ya había olvidado cuantas veces le había dicho eso, muchas para ser inexacto, pero el chico de cabello rebelde no decía nada. Mantenía firme su postura a pesar de que se notaba que le dolía dejarlo también.

_**Aunque sin ti haya llegado al limite de la desolación**_

_** Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión**_

No supo cuando su cuerpo obedeció sus deseos, su mente no le respondía y su corazón hizo lo que quiso en ese momento. Antes de que el chico de piel clara pudiese cerrar el bolso donde guardo sus prendas, se acerco y le beso.

El otro se quedo inmóvil, bien por sorpresa o por el asco de su acción. Pero no lo rechazo ni correspondió… tal vez pensaba que era una broma el estar a punto de casarse y jugar con él de esa forma.

Le dolía que lo odiara después de eso.

_**Sigo muriéndome**_

Lo empujo y tomo su bolso para salir de allí…

Mario solo lo vio correr fuera, tomar la derecha de la calle y no se pudo dar el valor de seguirlo para explicarle el por que de sus acciones. Era su culpa por enamorarse del chico que debía ser como su hijo.

**Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras**

** Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión**

** Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos**

** Y dejas en pedazos este corazón**

** Mi piel también la dejaría**

** Mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida**

** ¿Y que mas da perder?**

** Si te llevas del todo mi fe**

Llego el día de su boda, su hermano Luigi era su padrino y lloraba más que la misma madre de la novia. Por el lado de ella, su madrina era Daisy, una jovencita muy alegre y enérgica amiga de toda su vida.

Los votos fueron eternos, todo siguió su curso perfectamente hasta que la atención del novio se desvió hacia fuera, en la plaza frente a la iglesia se hallaba el joven que no veía desde hacia mas de un mes.

**Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras**

** Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión**

** Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos**

** Y dejas en pedazos este corazón**

** Mi piel también la dejaría**

** Mi nombre, mi fuerza, hasta mi propia vida**

** ¿Y que mas da perder?**

** Si te llevas del todo mi fe**

Sonic sonrió tristemente mientras se daba ya por vencido…

Tenia que buscar sus maletas y el dinero. Ya era hora de irse muy lejos de allí…

Pero algo lo esperaba en la habitación que ocupaba en su lugar de trabajo.

-Si es por ti…-

**¿Que no dejaría?**

**Bueno, aquí termina y como dije es mi primer song fic. Espero ver como quedo LOL, no se si se escribe así pero mande la letra en medio del fic.**

**Por cierto… reviews?!**

**A por mas SonicxMario**


End file.
